You Found Me
by SoraxLight
Summary: Roxas's life went downhill after Namine left on a business trip. Find out what happens after Roxas's suicide. based off the song You Found Me by The Fray. Collab Story with kairiangel035
1. Chapter 1 My Suicide

**You Found Me**

**Chapter 1: My Suicide**

_Authors note: This story is a colaberated story with kairiangel035 and is based off the song you found me by The Fray. SoraxLight = Roxas's POV Kairiangel035 = Namine's POV_

**Roxas's POV**

I guess this was it, I found god. It wasn't the best death. Everything was going to crap anyway! It wasn't my fault that nobody was there for me, especially Namine! Where were you? Anyway you're probably lost so here's my story.

_ Namine, Please tell me something.  
What is it Roxas?  
Where were you? When everything was falling apart?_

"Hey guys look it's the freak" Seifer said to his gang. Why does he always have to pick on me? He grabbed on my shirt. Why today? Just tell me why. He threw me onto the road. "Back off punk!" those words just escaped my lips. "What'd you say punk!" you could tell Seifer was pissed off. GREAT! "I said, back OFF punk!"It almost made me laugh to see the expression on his face. He didn't care, he kicked me anyway. When his gang left I just laid on the road for hours, crying.

_Namine's note book just dropped on the floor, "What?"  
So? Where were you? A tear escaped my eye._

I finally got off the road, wiped the tears off my face and ran home. "Hi mom." I said as I got home. "So where were you Roxas? When your sister died. Where were you?" She stared at me "Well!?" I wiped the blood off my arm as I started crying. "What do you mean she's dead? She can't be dead! Stop lying!" I ran to her room. There was her body, lying lifelessly on the floor. I held her close to me as I started wailing "WHY! Why did you have to die! Xion please wake up! Please." I laid on the floor and curled in a ball, crying.

The next day I had to go to school, Namine's been gone for two weeks now. Seifer was sitting behind me like always, bugging me, but not today! "What's up looser? Heard about your sister." THAT'S IT!!!! I turned around from my chair and punched him in the face as hard as I could. I heard a crack from his nose and he fell back out his chair. Finally I was satisfied, but not my teacher. "Roxas, detention!" I looked back her with my eyes leaking with tears "SCREW IT!" with that I ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Tears

**Chapter 2: Tears**

I ran across the road to get away from everything. _Namine where are you?_As soon as I got far away and behind a tree I stared at my phone "Namine why won't you call?" I looked at my cuts and bruises, then I reached in my pocket and grabbed an knife. "I see how it is." I took the knife and stabbed myself in the chest. I felt a sharp pain coursing through me, I felt lighter. Then I just dropped to the ground surrounded with my blood.

**Namine's POV**

"I think I'll call Roxas tonight." I said to my friend Kairi. I had to move out of town for a while because my parents were on a business trip, I feel so bad for leaving without a word.

"Namine..." Kairi choked. "I don't think you're going to be able to call Roxas tonight."

"Why not?" I asked her confused as her eyes stayed glued to the T.V. screen.

"Where was your school located?" she asked as she pulled a pillow closer to her.

"It was on First and Amistad, what's wrong?" I was getting annoyed with her beating around the bush.

She looked at me apologetically, "He's dead, they just found his body outside the school."

I couldn't speak at that point. I just grabbed my coat and ran. The school was almost ten miles away but at this point I could care less, all I wanted to do was get there and prove he wasn't dead. I made it about a mile down the road before a car stopped me.

"Where are you going by yourself at night?" the driver asked.

"I need to get to the school on First and Amistad." I told him as I kept running, it felt as if my lungs were about to burst.

"Hop in, I'm heading that way anyway." he said as he popped the door open so I could jump in.

Once I was in I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on them. I was shaking violently with fear. I closed my eyes and kept telling myself, _It's not him, It's not him. _

"Here we are." the driver said as he pulled over, "Hey are you alright?" he asked

I didn't realize I was crying until I lifted my head up to look at him. I quickly wiped my eyes and put on the biggest fake smile I could manage. "Yeah, I'm alright." I said as I quickly jumped out off the car before he could push the matter any further. Once the driver pulled away I saw a ton of flashing lights from cop cars and ambulance's. I ran across the street praying that the worst never happened.

"Hey there Ma'am, you can't cross that line." a police officer said as he stopped me from crossing into the investigation site.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" I asked as I started shaking again.

"A kid about your age committed suicide here earlier today." The officer said.

My heart started to race with fear. "What was the name...please, tell me the boys name." I sobbed.

"His name was Roxas, he doesn't look much older than you."

Time just stopped for me then. I didn't care what the police officer had told me, I pulled off to the side of him and charged into the scene. There were a few hands that tried to catch me, but none succeeded. Sure enough when I broke through the crowd of people surrounding the victim, it was Roxas's lifeless body. I fell to the ground crying and rested my head on his chest as all my tears fell on him.


	3. Chapter 3 My life, My love

** Chapter 3: My life, My Love**

** Roxas's POV  
**  
The way she looked when she held my body was heart breaking. _Why did you have to wait?_ _Why didn't you call, when everything was falling apart? Where were you?_ Namine locked herself in her room for two days now. She wouldn't talk to anyone when she was in there. It was all my fault, if I hadn't commit suicide she'd still be the girl I know loving, playful and caring. This wasn't her at all. I was just lost and insecure. When I was finally dead she found me. _You were just a little late to find me._ How long will she even remember me? She will have to move on soon. She won't feel pain ether, but she will be happy. My suffering is gone. _Now it's your turn. I love you._ On the news that same night they talked about me. They got some kind of nerve hurting Namine like that. _Why didn't you call? All I needed was a call._

_Namine I know you can't hear me but move on and forget me._

Tears were always rolling down her eyes. It killed me to see that...wait I'm already dead. Why can't she just forget me and be done with it. Out of all of it Seifer won't leave her alone picking on her like she's some kind of object they can throw around. I hope he dies as well.

**Namine's POV**

I watched the sun come up through my tear filled eyes. I can't remember the last time I slept. It was always interesting to watch the sun come up over a town that was still sleeping. I pulled out my phone again and dialed Roxas's number, but like the many times before there was no answer. I couldn't come to terms and tell myself he was gone, I just couldn't. But he was, and I was to late to save him. I got out of bed and started pacing as I thought about it, then all my sadness turned into anger and I started throwing things around my room. I broke a lot of my stuff but I didn't care.

"Why did you take him from me?!" I yelled hoping someone would hear me. Then out of rage I picked my phone up off the nightstand and threw it through my mirror. I watch at the glass brake in sharp jagged pieces on my floor, then I got the strangest idea.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed the sharpest piece I could find and shoved it into my pocket and ran out the door. After an hour of mindless walking, I showed up at the place I wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 4 My Final Ending

** Chapter 4: My Final Ending**

I was right on the corner of First and Amistad, standing right under the tree where Roxas had died a few days ago. I let the tears roll down my cheek knowing that he was really gone, but then I smiled as I pulled the shard of glass out of my pocket. Before I could rethink my decision, I quickly slid the sleeves on my hoodie up, leaving the skin on my arms completely exposed. I knew exactly where the main vain was so I could do this quickly. As I raised the glass over my vein I could have sworn I felt Roxas there with me, but I didn't care. I pressed the shard on my delicate skin, quickly pulling up, cutting my arm all the way up to the inside of my elbow. Then I quickly did the same thing to my other arm. I watched shocked and amazed as the blood flowed out of my body. After about five minutes my body went numb from the blood loss and I collapsed to the ground. I felt strangely cold as I laid on the ground. After another minute or two I felt tired, so I closed my eyes and fell into a sleep I would never wake up from.

**Roxas's POV **

Namine! That idiot! Why'd she have to kill herself? I tried to stop her, why wouldn't she listen? _Why'd you have to wait? To find me. To find me._ As I wiped the tears off my face as I felt warm, gentle hands on my shoulder. I turned around to see Namine and Xion. _It's all my fault everyone's dead!_ I hugged Namine through all the tears "Why did you kill yourself! Why?" that's all I wanted to know.

_So you're finally here you couldn't wait. Could you, Namine?  
I love you and that's all that matters.  
Well... I guess in that case. Welcome home, everyone's waiting._

"I wanted to be with you, Roxas." Namine strait out told me. It was strait out foolish that I even commit suicide. "Namine, I love you, don't ever scare me like that ever again!" "Roxas, I love you too!" She held me closer. So I guess she loved me after all, and I was perfect the way I was. Xion smiled at both of us before saying "Welcome home, everyone's waiting."


End file.
